


Severa's Memoir

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severa attempts to pen a letter to her future self, an explanation to their differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severa's Memoir

 

Hey, young Severa. I need to talk to you directlyΘ Don’t show this note to mom. See, I’ve got to clear something up. You know how you’re all perfect and nice and friendly, and I’m mean and bitter? Well, there’s actually a really good reason for that. Cordelia was a perfect mom for both of us, being everything a mother should be. Supportive, loving, and when necessary, a reluctant but firm disciplinarian. Just perfect, right? You have ALL the reason in the world to idolize her. In MY world, though, it didn’t l²ast. First, when the risen started taking over the continent, and I had to train with the other 8kids, all the adults had to say about me was how I ∞waΩsn’t as perfectô as Cordelia was when she was my age. It was always Cordelia this, Cordelia that, it got to the point where I wasn’t even comfortable talking to mom about it. ~~aa Actually, it’s probably unf  unfair to lay alôl this~~ It got even worse once she died, and ~~Cordelia~~ mom’s pegasus never actually returned to me. ~~Of course that CiiYo1NTHiI~~ Cynthia’s did, so it just highlighted me even more as a miserable failur«e, someone who ~~could would coun’t never could~~ disappointed¢v everyone. So I lost it. Sure, I was mean and sarcastic before then, but usually only to those who deserved it. ~~like that one soldier, de~~ Now I just disas≥sociated from everyone, striking back bitterly with words, masking my true feelings. ~~I longged for a physical mask like~~ It was awful. I did my best, though, fighting for a world that wasn’t my own, and we did win, so it kind of was worth it. So that’s that. Now you know why I’m a ²miserable jerkN and you’re perfect.

 

\--

 

The quill dropped from her hand, leaving a smudge down the side of the already messy paper. She immediately crumples up the mess of ink and wretched emotion, smearing it all over to destroy her progress. This had never been a good idea, but with her shoulders trembling, arms ablaze, Severa had never thought it impossible. She, mad at her own emotions, hurls the paper into a corner with three other similar lumps. Then takes out another quill and parchment to try again. Concisely, clearly, and factually this time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I added a whole bunch of cool sub and super scripts in google drive, and putting specific symbols in those made them sort of look like spots of ink splattered about. Oh well, this pared-down version still looks plenty messy. It'd be really nice to hear if anyone has done something similar to this, it was kind of a fun experiment.


End file.
